Shinoichi Day!
by kikifan21
Summary: shinoichi day! or rather days is a holiday dedicated to the shinobi and kunoichi however someone is not happy about this holiday what memories have caused her to despise this day? and what does neji have to do with it? and why doesn't hinata talk much? plz review
1. Shinoichi

**kikifan21 here! okay so idk if i'll have what a mission can cause part 2 finished by tonight i'll try however if worse comes to worst my friend from storywrite said i could post this all credit goes to her i'll add the next part soon enjoy :)**

It's January sixth and al of Konoha is buzzing with excitement and business. This is the time of year when there are less missions, and a very important holiday to the people of Japan is coming up. The day where everyone celebrates the Shinobi and Kunoichi and thank them for protecting they're villages and people. The holiday takes place over three days, starting January seventh with everyone thanking every ninja they see from their village or allying villages, even though the people do this over all three days, the first day is where they personally thank one who has done more than what the other ninjas have done, usually giving a gift. Day two, January eighth, the people make a parade to honor these heroes and heroines, the Shinobi and Kunoichi usually walk with the parade, however some may not want to be so celebrated, so they just watch. Lastly, Day three, January ninth, is the annual holiday ball. Most of the time ninja go into the ball without a date, but come out with one. There's one person who dreads when this holiday comes around…Tenten. "Come on, Tenten! How can you hate Shinoichi Day!" Ino shouted, in the busy city.

"You're really loud, you know, and I don't hate the holiday, I just hate the third day of it," Tenten replied, folding her arms.

"What's so bad about the Shinoichi Ball?" Temari asked.

"How everyone gets so girlie about a dance, besides you usually get a date when you get out of there, so why should I set myself up for failure? I doubt any guy would want to date someone like me. I don't have a girlie bone in my body!" Tenten protested.

"Yes, you do, you always wore that Chinese pink top two years ago! And the top you wear now, is still pretty cute! I'm sure Neji will want to see you in a dress!" Sakura said, using a sexy voice when mentioning Neji.

"Shut up! You promised not to say it in public! Besides, I've never gone to the Shinoichi Ball, I wouldn't know what to do if I go! And Neji has seen me in a dress," Tenten said, trying to shush Sakura.

"Funeral dresses don't count, Tenten," Yumi replied.

"Wait, you've never gone! What the hell's wrong with you, Tenten!" Ino yelled.

"I went once, when I was still in the academy, at first I thought it would be fun, until I realized how much girls cared about how they looked. It still makes me sick," Tenten explained, remembering what happened that night, what she saw, no one would ever know, it's the reason why she doesn't go.

"Well, you're going this year!" Matsuri said, triumphantly.

"No I'm not! I'm not like you guys! You all have at least one person who likes you, and will ask you to go or dance, me I have…no one," Tenten said, looking down sadly.

"Oh contraire! Neji will surely ask you!" Hinata said excitedly.

"What do you mean by that?" Tenten questioned.

"Oh c'mon! Ever since you two started on the same team, Neji has had a crush on you! It's so obvious! Oh crap!"

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked, concerned.

"I've said too much! See why I don't talk a lot?" Hinata replied.

"Oh, I get it." Matsuri and Temari laughed.

"Too cute!" Ino and Sakura giggled.

"Anyway, why should I go?" Tenten asked.

"Because, Neji will flip when he sees how hot you'll look!" Sakura and Yumi cried out. This was weird for Tenten, Yumi was one of her best friends, she may have dressed more girlie, but she had a personality very similar to Tenten's, for Tenten to see her like this, acting all girlie, was just odd.

"C'mon Tenten! Two month's from now you'll officially be a legal adult! You have to at least go to this!" Ino shouted, begging.

"Oh, do I have to?" Tenten complained.

"Yes!" the girls said, Tenten looked down.

"Fine," she said, in a small reluctant voice.

"Alright!" the others shouted.

"Alright, girls we need to get not only ourselves, but Tenten ready! We'll go dress shopping tomorrow, then we'll get our hair and nails done on Friday, the day of the dance, then we'll all meet up at my house and put our makeup on! Sound like a plan?" Ino ordered, all the girls except Tenten, raised their hands.

"Hell yeah!" they cheered, Tenten reluctantly rose her hand.

"I guess," she said.

"Awesome! Okay, meet up at Tenten's house tomorrow at ten! We wouldn't want you skipping out on us," Ino said, with a devilish smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Look, Gai-sensei wants me to meet up with him and the others at the training ground, like, now. So, I'll see you guys tomorrow, bye!" Tenten said, running towards the training ground.

"Gai-sensei's making her train? On a holiday? That sucks," Yumi said, as Tenten was out of sight.

"Okay, she's going to get a TON of cuts and scrapes, so Sakura, Yumi, when we do her makeup, you two heal any wounds on her arms and legs, any injury that's noticeable, got it?" Ino said.

"Hai!" the cousins said with a smile and a solute.

* * *

><p>At the training grounds, Tenten was the last one there, Lee and Gai were more excited than usual. Probably thanks to the holiday. "How late am I?" Tenten whispered to Neji, when she got there.<p>

"Not late at all, the two happened to see me walking around and basically kidnapped me," Neji replied, his voice emotionless, Tenten laughed.

That was when Lee and Gai noticed she had arrived. "Tenten! Are you as excited about Shinoichi as I?" Lee shouted.

"Lee, we've known each other how long? I think you'd know how I feel about it," she replied.

"C'mon Tenten, you're not excited? It's a holiday dedicated to ninja!" Gai replied, in that loud voice of his.

"It's not the holiday itself, it's the ball, the girls are kind of trying to convince me into going."

"Why do you not go? It's so much fun! This year Sakura-chan will dance with me!" Lee shouted.

"It's not really my thing," she replied.

"Okay, that's enough talking about Shinoichi, let's get down to training!" Gai shouted, giving the thumbs up. "Fight with the power of youth!"

"Here we go again, the youth crazed idiots," Tenten and Neji said under their breaths.

* * *

><p>It was nearing midnight at the training grounds, Neji and Tenten were finishing their sparring match, both equal, this fight had been going on for nearly two hours. "Alright you two! Let's finish this tomorrow!" Gai shouted, Neji and Tenten stopped in their tracks, panting.<p>

"Um…Gai-sensei, I can't make it tomorrow. The girls want me to help them with dress shopping, can we do it the day after tomorrow? 'Cause Ino will kill me," Tenten explained, folding her arms in annoyance of shopping.

"True, Ino-san is scary, Gai-sensei let Tenten take a break! She's worked very hard today, this is the longest she has lasted in a battle with Neji-san!" Lee declared.

"Alright then, we'll continue on Thursday. Now go and get some sleep, you guys earned it," Gai agreed.

"Arigato," Neji and Tenten both said, heading toward their homes.

* * *

><p>Tenten went home, showered, changed, and dressed the cuts and scrapes she had gained, then went to sleep. The next morning, Tenten woke up at 9:50. She cursed herself for sleeping in, but got ready one minute before the rest of the girls were at her door. "Wow, Tenten, how'd you know? We didn't even knock!" Matsuri asked, as Tenten opened her front door.<p>

"I overslept, so where are we going to get these dresses?" Tenten explained, Ino had an evil grin growing on her face.

"You'll just have to wait and see," she laughed.

"This isn't going to turn out well for me is it?" Tenten said, looking scared.

"No, I can't say it will, at least, not with the smile Ino has on," Yumi replied, poking Ino's face.

"Quick poking me, Yumi! Gah! You made me loose my evil smile!"

* * *

><p><strong>hopefully i'll have the next chap of what a mission can cause tonight or tomorrow i'll upload the next chap of this later thx review plz!<strong>


	2. Day 1: Dresses, Shoes, Gifts, and Neji?

**part 2! srry haven't uploaded in a while school ugh wat a drag haha my other story should be updated by tomorro**

The seven girls all walked to the most popular dress store in Konoha. Actually, it was the only dress store with ballroom attire, it's called "The Best Dress" Tenten absolutely hates this store. "Come on, guys! Seriously? 'The Best Dress?' Why here!" Tenten complained outside the store.

"Because, there are no other dress stores in Konoha, at least none that have what we're looking for," Sakura replied, opening the door.

"Ugh, let's get this over with," Tenten complained as she walked in.

"Ooh! Tenten! Try this on!" Hinata exclaimed, holding a lavender halter dress, with a silvery lace belt at the waist.

"I don't know, Hinata, lavender and lace? Would it really be good for me?" Tenten asked, hoping she wouldn't have to try the dress on.

"Just try it on, you never know," Temari replied, shoving Tenten into the fitting room.

"Alright, fine, I'll put it on." Tenten put the dress on and came out, looking more uncomfortable than ever.

"Okay, you're right, lavender and lace, don't mix with you," Ino concluded, then looked at Hinata. "Hinata, you try it on."

"Okay, Ino-san," Hinata replied. Tenten got changed back into her clothes, handed Hinata the dress so she could try it on. Hinata came out less than a minute later.

"How do you change so quickly!" Tenten exclaimed, as Hinata came out looking like he dress was made for her.

"What do you think?" Hinata asked, Ino moved her finger to signal her to turn around.

"It's darling! So cute for our little Hinata!" Ino exclaimed, Hinata blushed slightly.

"One dress down, six to go," Yumi said smiling.

"You guys really think so?" Hinata asked.

"Is the sky blue?" Temari replied.

"Is water wet?" Matsuri added.

"Thanks! I'll get it then," Hinata replied.

_Wow, Hinata can truly pull that dress off. I know it's not really me, but I kind of hope we can find a dress that fits my personality, or at least one that suits me, _Tenten thought.

"Hmm…how about this?" Matsuri asked, holding up teal green blue dress, with a low back, and V-neck.

"I'm not sure what it will do with Tenten's skin color, like make it tanner or paler, but try it on," Sakura said, handing the dress to Tenten.

Tenten came out, the design looked good, but the color wasn't suiting her, like Sakura had said. "Matsuri, why don't you try it on? It'd look better on you," Tenten said as she went get changed out of her dress.

"Tenten, before you get back into your clothes try this dress!" Ino yelled, throwing a dark purple halter dress with a slit down the left leg.

"Ino! I'm not in the room five miles away! You don't have to yell!" Tenten yelled back.

"Both of you shut up! Tenten, just put the dress on and give the other one to Matsuri," Temari ordered.

Tenten and Matsuri came out the same time. Matsuri looking great in her dress, while everyone learned that purple wasn't Tenten's color. "Now you guys see why I don't wear purple?" Tenten declared.

"It's weird, looks like pink might be the only color other than white that will work," Hinata said.

"I don't really want to wear a dress the same color as what I usually wear, I want to be different, considering I never wear a dress," Tenten replied.

"Try this, if it doesn't work it most likely will be the design," Temari said, handing Tenten a black strapless corset dress, with a slit going up the left leg. "Ino, you try on the purple dress."

Tenten and Ino walked out, Ino kept staring at herself in the mirror. Everyone else staring at Tenten, critiquing, not Tenten, but the design of her dress. "Ugh! Can we give up yet?" Tenten groaned.

"No, it's only the fourth dress, besides, the rest of us need to find one, so we're not giving up!" Yumi replied. "Temari, you try it on, it seems to fit your personality."

"And Tenten, try this one on," Sakura added, handing her a cherry red dress, with only one sleeve that started below the shoulder and turned from skin tight to bell sleeved.

"It's really pretty," Tenten said under her breath. _I wonder if this one will suit me, _she thought, walking into the dressing room once more.

Temari came out the dress suiting her figure perfectly, Tenten walked out, this time it wasn't the color, but the design wasn't right. "Yeah…um, Sakura, I think this would suit you better than me," Tenten said, Yumi suddenly snapped her fingers.

"That's it!" she said, standing p from the chair she was sitting in.

"What's it?" Matsuri asked.

"The reason why we can't seem to find a dress that suits Tenten, we're all choosing dresses that would suit ourselves! Tenten needs a dress that will not only suit her figure, but her personality, so far we've only been getting pieces of the puzzle, that's why Tenten doesn't have a dress yet!" Yumi explained.

"So, we should let Tenten choose her dress?" Hinata asked.

'No, I'm pretty sure we all know that Tenten wouldn't know what to pick, no offense, Tenten," Yumi replied.

"None taken, it's true," Tenten assured her.

"So, what now?" Ino asked.

"Tenten, take the dress off and give it to Sakura, Sakura, put the dress on see if you like it. I'll go get this dress that I think might suit Tenten perfectly!" Yumi said, running off.

"Y-Yumi! Never mind, she can't hear me," Tenten said, walking into the dressing room.

Yumi came running back within two minutes, not showing the dress she got for Tenten or herself to anyone. "Tenten! Quick, take the dress, before Ino tries to take out of my hands!" Yumi cried out.

"I just want to see it!" Ino yelled.

"Okay!" Tenten shouted back.

The two girls came out at the same time. Yumi in a deep ocean blue strapless dress with a slit up the right leg. Tenten in a dark turquoise blue satin dress, with one left strap the doesn't tie until the middle of the back, a black ribbon loosely on the waist coming together with a black rose on her right hip. Finally, the dress Tenten suited, the dress that made her blush with it's beauty. "Well?" Yumi asked.

"It…it's beautiful!" Tenten said, staring at herself in the mirror, as Yumi gave a smile of pride and satisfaction.

"Nice job, Yumi," Ino said.

"Seriously, Yumi, this truly fits Tenten," Sakura said, circling Tenten.

"So, now that we have our dresses, and it's like, almost one, what should we do now?" Temari asked, looking at the clock.

"Easy, go to _Payless _and get shoes!" Ino shouted.

"Cool!" everyone shouted, even Tenten.

"Alright, let's get changed," Hinata said, going into her dressing room.

* * *

><p>The girls got changed and headed for the cashier to pay for their dresses. Then they went next door to <em>Payless<em> to get shoes. Tenten, surprisingly, enjoyed herself, trying on random shoes even though they would never match her dress was actually more fun than it sounded. "Tenten seems to be having fun," Hinata whispered to Sakura, as Ino gave Tenten a pair of six inch boots.

"Yeah, I think she's finally found the girlie part of her, that doesn't sicken her. Just imagine what your cousin will think when he sees her in that dress!" Sakura whispered back.

"She doesn't even need the dress, Neji still thinks she's hot," Hinata replied.

"What? How do you know this?"

"He talks _very _loud in his sleep, plus I catch him staring at Tenten all the time. It's funny, he doesn't think anyone knows!" Hinata laughed.

"Heh-heh, Neji, the little perv. He doesn't ever go to the Shinoichi Day Ball does he?" Sakura questioned.

"No, like Tenten, he doesn't think anyone would want to dance with him. But since Tenten's going this year, I'll make sure he goes. Although, I bet Neji will get his suit on once he hears the words 'Tenten's gonna be there' he'd come in a heart beat!" Hinata laughed.

"Well, what do you expect?" Yumi interrupted. "He's had a crush on her since the academy. Besides, we can always force him into going." Yumi's evil smile appeared across her face.

"Yumi-onee-chan! We can't force too much! We already forced Tenten into this, you know!" Sakura protested.

"Calm down, cuz, I have no doubt that Neji will come once he knows Tenten will go," Yumi replied with a laugh.

The girls quickly purchased their shoes, Ino bought a pair of black, five inch sandals, with straps crisscrossing into a clip at the ankle. Sakura had a pair of cherry red, three and a half open toed heels. Hinata bought a pair of silver three inch wedges. Matsuri bought a pair of black two inch heels. Temari had a pair of four inch ruffled, black Candies. Yumi had a pair of four inch Stiletto heels, with ribbon the same color as her dress. Tenten bought a pair of three and a half inch, black heels, just like Tsunade's.

"Accessories anyone?" Ino asked, as they reached the jewelry store.

"Sure!" even Tenten agreed.

The girls bought some jewelry, and other accessories. Tenten found a necklace with a black rose, same as on her dress, with a small leaf the same color as her dress, and matching earrings. She couldn't believe how much fun shopping could be! It was so unlike her, but she seemed to have found that girlie side of her that everyone there was. The day was ending and all the girls had at least one thank you from a civilian. It was nearing six o'clock, so the girls stopped off at Ichiraku's Ramen shop for some dinner before heading back home.

"So, Tenten, what did you think?" Temari asked after everyone got their order.

"About what?" Tenten replied, eating the noodles.

"Having a girl's day out!" Matsuri and Sakura replied.

"I have to say, it was more fun than I thought it would be. I've always hated shopping, but this was fun," she said.

"So, you think Neji will dance with you?" Yumi asked, Tenten blushed.

"W-why would he want to dance with me?" Tenten stuttered.

"Because he loves you!" Hinata and Ino shouted, laughing.

"What? No he doesn't," Tenten's face was tomato red.

"Tenten, remember, back when you were in the academy and you had to take that course with a Shinobi as your teacher? I was you're temporary sensei, even then I could tell that Neji liked you! Do you think I'd lie?" Yumi said, eating more of her ramen.

"No, but I just don't see it. I mean he was always so cold towards me and anybody else, at first I honestly didn't think he had a heart at all!" Tenten explained.

"People can change, look at Naruto, he's grown up a bit since he left with Jiraiya-sensei," Ino replied.

"I guess, but-"

"Tenten-chan, just trust us, Neji-onii-san, will ask you to dance," Hinata said, putting her hand on Tenten's.

Tenten didn't know what to say, so she just finished eating her ramen. After they had all finished, they headed to their houses. Ino didn't want Tenten to leave anything at home the day of the dance, so she took everything with her. Tenten was exhausted, shopping was fun, but tiring. She walked home, lazily opened the front door and headed upstairs to her room. She changed into some more comfortable clothes, then passed out on her bed.


	3. Day 2: At the Beginning?

**okay let me make this clear my friend who does NOT have a fanfiction account wrote this and asked me to upload it all criticism and compliments go to her lol**** the stories i write usually have Takashi in them lol enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next morning she woke up, with none other than Lee staring at her through the window, scaring the crap out of her. "What the! Lee! What do you want?" Tenten yelled, falling out of her bed.<p>

"Training, Tenten! And a surprise!" Lee shouted. "Youth!"

"Lee, remember, my neighbors hate it when you scream youth," she replied, rubbing her eye.

"Right! Hurry up, and meet us at the training grounds!" Lee shouted, as he, Gai-sensei, and Neji ran off.

"Yeesh, what's wrong with that kid?" Tenten said to herself, getting up off the floor.

Training was oddly short today, Tenten soon realized why. It had to do with the 'surprise' Gai and Lee had planned. Neji didn't even know what it was. The team reached the back of the village where the floats for the parade were waiting. "What are we doing here?" Tenten said, when they reached a float, it had the colors of the outfits their team wore. "Oh no, Gai, Lee, you're not serious are you?"

"You've gotta be kidding," Neji added.

"Nope! We're serious! Now get on that float by the power of youth!" Gai shouted, as the two reluctantly got on.

The parade wasn't the worst thing Tenten had to do, she sort of enjoyed waving to people. Suddenly at one point, where the most of the villagers were, the float stopped. It wasn't like when they stopped before, this time was different, and Tenten knew why. Lee pushed her and Neji up to the microphone, Tenten looked down to see all the girls at the front row, Ino with another evil smile on. Uh-oh.

"Lee! What the hell!" Tenten whispered hoarsely, but making sure not hitting the microphone.

Suddenly music began to play, the two blushed, and turned away from each other. _Oh Lee, Ino! Why! At least I know the song, but I don't know if Neji does,_ Tenten thought, as her part came up. "We were strangers, starting out on a journey. Never dreaming what we'd have to go through. Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you," she sang.

_Damn, she's really good, _Neji thought, before singing. "No one told me, I was going to find you. Unexpected, what you did to my heart. When I lost hope you were there to remind me, this is the start!" Neji sang as Tenten sang the background.

"Life is a road and I wanna keep going, love is a river I wanna keep flowing. Life is a road now and forever a wonderful journey," they continued to sing. "I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you."

"Wow, they're really great together," Sakura whispered to Yumi and Ino.

"Why'd you think I got Gai to play this song? They both know it by heart!" Ino replied.

"True, I've heard both of them humming along to it. I wonder what's going on in their minds right now," Yumi said.

_Wow, who knew he could sing! _Tenten thought continuing with the song.

_ Why did Gai do this to us? I mean she can sing, but why me? Why a duet? It feels odd seeing her like this, actually happy about singing, she's shy when it comes to that, _Neji thought, wow…

The two finished the song, bowing as the crowd cheered and the float slowly pull away. Once the float made it's final stop, Tenten just couldn't wait to get out of there, she ran off as fast as she could. She didn't stop until the other girls were in her way and wouldn't let her by.

"Tenten that was amazing!" Hinata cried out, hugging Tenten.

"Thanks, Hinata, now I'm kind of tired and I want to go home, bye!" Tenten said, trying to escape, but Ino grabbed her.

"If you're trying to escape the village so I won't give you a makeover, you're dead wrong, I got a couple of my Anbu friends making sure you don't run off," Ino threatened, it was a good idea, but Tenten didn't care about it now.

"I'm not running away!" Tenten retorted, breaking free of Ino's grasp, Ino was about to go after her, but Yumi stopped her.

"Calm down, she just sang in front of a ton of people, she's embarrassed she won't run from us besides I live next door to her," Yumi told Ino, she nodded.

"True, so how do we want her nails done tomorrow?" Matsuri asked.

"I have an idea…" Ino replied, that can't be a good sign.

Tenten ran home, showered and changed into something more comfortable. She made a little dinner, some steak and chicken soup. It was about eight o'clock, Tenten sat on her couch, turning the T.V. on. The channel it was on was showing the movie Anastasia, which was kind of ironic, considering she just sang the credits song earlier that day.

She fell asleep as the ending credits came on, the song playing in her head, throughout her dreams. She awoke by a knock at her front door, take a guess at who it was. Tenten stood up and answered the door to see all of the girls out there. If you guessed correctly get yourself a cookie! If you have none, go buy some!

Tenten quickly got changed into something easy to take off after she would get her makeup on. She quickly made a note telling Neji how sorry she was for forgetting about training with him, but she had to get ready for the ball at Ino's house. She ran out the door with the girls heading over to Ino's house.


	4. Day 3: Nails, Hair, Dancing and Problem?

"Okay, Ino, What are we gonna do about nails?" Temari asked, as they were standing in front of Ino's house.

"Nail salon next door, duh!" Ino replied, as they walked ten steps to the nail place.

"Great, more torture," Tenten said under her breath, as they entered the store.

Everyone got their nails done, but I'll spare you and just tell you what Tenten's nails were. She got tips, black but with stripes the same color as her dress, but instead of the blue stripes on her ring fingers she had blue roses, they looked really pretty.

The girls then headed over to Ino's for hair and makeup. When they got there they went straight to work on Tenten. Sakura and Yumi began working on her cuts and bruises, while Temari and Hinata started on her hair. Ino waited for them to be done, by getting herself ready.

Ino was ready with her hair up in a bun, but her hair had a sort of ponytail thing, spilling out from the bottom of the bun. Tenten's wounds were healed, and her hair was now down, but parts from the sides were in a ponytail, her hair had curls and waves in it. Ino and Matsuri walked over to her, makeup and hair done on them, but their dresses weren't on yet. Time for makeup.

Ino was in charge of eyes, while Matsuri was in charge of cheeks and lips. Ino started by putting some natural colors on her eyes after applying the eyeliner, then she added a purplish indigo for the crease, then added the mascara. Matsuri added some blush that mixed in with the little sunburn she had gotten from training, hiding it but enhancing her cheeks. Then she added a dark coral red lipstick, after her makeup was done, Ino pushed Tenten into a room with no mirrors so she could change into her dress without seeing the finished product first, so evil of her.

Tenten quickly changed, as she walked out she saw Hinata run back into the house with her dress, maybe she forgot it at her house. If she did, she's one hell of a runner, because the Hyuga mansion was close to the other side of the village! Hinata ran into the room where all the other girls were.

"So, Hinata, what happened?" Yumi whispered to her.

"Neji saw the note and is getting ready as we speak!" she whispered back happily, however Tenten couldn't hear them.

"Um, guys, can I see what you guys did to me?" Tenten asked, as she walked in, all the girls stared at her. This wasn't the Tenten they knew.

"Complete success!" Ino cheered, as Tenten saw herself and everyone behind her in the mirror.

_Oh my god!_ Tenten thought, as all the girls cheered in their dresses and heels. _They really did a number on me, I don't even recognize myself. Neji better be there, if he's not I'll kill him later._

"Alright, Hinata you get you're dress on, we'll wait for you down stairs, then we'll head over there," Ino ordered.

"Don't tell me we're going to walk there, Ino, otherwise I would've bought different shoes!" Sakura said, folding her arms.

"Don't worry, you'll see what I have in store for you guys," Ino said, heading down stairs.

Hinata came down the stairs, where the other girls were. They all walked outside, and saw what Ino was talking about. "No way!" The cousins said at the same time.

"Who would've thought?" Temari said, folding her arms.

"Ino! You didn't!" Matsuri shouted.

"You got a carriage to take us!" Hinata shouted, Tenten was in shock.

"You bet! It fits eight people, so we can all go together!" Ino replied, as the chauffer opened the door.

The girls walked in, all excited for the dance, but Tenten was worried. What if Neji wasn't there? What if he hated her? What if he wouldn't dance with her? What if all of this was for nothing? All the questions would soon be answered as the carriage came up to where the ball was being held. Wow, when you're worrying, time seems to go by quick!

Lady Tsunade had put Izumo and Kotetsu on greeter duty, so they had to greet everyone and open doors to carriages like the one the girls were in. Kotetsu opened the door, while Izumo helped the girls out. Tenten was the last one to get out, all eyes turned to her, even Neji's. No one had seen her with her hair down, much less with makeup on, Neji was hypnotized.

Tenten blushed as she saw Neji stare at her, she ran into the building with her friends. "I told you Neji-onii-san would come, Tenten!" Hinata told her, making Tenten blush even more.

After that, everyone seemed to go off in their own direction. The guys asking the girls to dance. By then everyone was dancing, well everyone but Tenten and Neji. Tenten stood alone, watching her best friend dance with her crush, while Neji slowly made his way over to her.

He walked up to Tenten and tapped her on the shoulder. Tenten turned around to see a handsome Hyuga in a tux, bowing holding his hand out to dance with her. Tenten was awestruck. "N-Neji?" she said nervously.

"Tenten, would you like to dance?" he asked, Tenten put her hand in his, smiling.

"Yes."

The two began dancing, all the girls kept thinking "mission accomplished!" as the two teammates held each other close. Tenten's heart melted, this was what she had been hoping for since she was a little girl, to be dancing with a hot guy. Neji was smiling too, yes the Hyuga prodigy was smiling!

However, the fun didn't last long. Neji suddenly stopped dancing, his face turned grim. "W-what's wrong, Neji?" Tenten asked, as Neji was letting go of her hand.

"We shouldn't be doing this…" was all he said…

* * *

><p><strong>sorry this was so short more soon but i'm sick and my mom won't let me on the computer<strong>


	5. Day 3: Mixed Feelings?

"We shouldn't be doing this…" was all he said, Tenten didn't understand. Who could blame her, would you understand such a vague explanation? I didn't think so.

"What?"

"We-we're on the same team…we can't be together…"

"Neji, what the hell are you talking about? What does being on the same team have to do with anything?"

"It…it could interfere with missions…" Tenten let go of his hand.

"So, you're saying, the outcome of future missions is more important, than a girl revealing feelings she never knew she had, who got all dressed up just so she could dance with you, if you're too stupid to realize it, then I'll put it simple. I'm that girl!" Tenten snapped, Neji was shocked.

"Tenten, no, that's not what I meant-" Tenten wasn't about to let him finish.

"No, Neji, that's exactly what you meant. If that's truly how you feel, then don't bother speaking to me, ever!" Tenten stormed off, leaving Neji jaw dropped.

This was the exact reason why she never came to the Shinoichi ball, the day she went and observed, contained the thing she feared of the most. She was eating one of the cookies available at the snack table, when she noticed a couple dancing, just a few yards away. They suddenly stopped, Tenten, out of curiosity, walked closer just to hear what they were saying. The boy said the exact same thing Neji said to the girl, the girl retorted saying she didn't care, but the boy insisted that they couldn't be together. Saying that someone like her could never be with a guy like him, that was the last thing he said, he didn't even finish before the girl slapped him. She said she never want to speak with him again and stormed off. It was déjà vu for Tenten, all too much the same. Why?

Meanwhile, as Tenten ran remembering that horrible night, the girls and their dance partners had wondered over to Neji. Hinata was the first to say something other than "what happened?" Everyone was in awe as she slapped her own cousin!

"What the hell is wrong with you!" she exclaimed, but with her voice made it sound more of a normal tone for anybody but her.

"H-Hinata? I-" Neji tried to explain, but the girls weren't going to have that.

"The only reason Tenten even came tonight was to actually dance with you! To show you that she had a girlie side!" Hinata said.

"Neji, what did you do?" Kiba and Naruto asked.

"It seemed like the plan was going well, well it was until Neji stopped dancing," Ino said, sort of disappointed at the failure.

"You all planned this!" Neji yelled out, his face red with anger.

"Don't look at us!" the boys yelled back.

"By the way, what was with the crap of being on the same team and it would interfere with missions if you two were together?" Yumi asked, ignoring the statement of this being planned.

Neji was silent. He said nothing.

"You didn't mean it, did you?" Sakura said, realization in her voice.

Neji looked away. Either he didn't know what to say or he couldn't bear to say what the true reason was. Maybe both.

"You were forced to say it, weren't you? You're trying to protect her from something," Temari added.

Neji's eyes closed tightly.

"Protect her from what? What could she possibly need protection from?" Matsuri asked, the girls were ganging up on the Hyuga.

"If she needs so much protection, then why didn't you follow her? Why didn't stay by her side? What could making her hate you protect her from? What ever it is, she's completely vulnerable now. How do you know this thing won't go after her now that you're not with her?" Hinata said.

"You have to admit, Hinata has a point," Temari said.

Neji's eyes widened, he didn't think of that.

"Look who's catching on," the two cousins said in a musical tone, much like something the Hitachin twins from Ouran High School Host Club would do.

"Damn, Neji, who would've thought that these girls could read you so well?" Hiroshi said. "I can't imagine doing that to Yumi."

"I have to find her!" Neji said, the girl's faces all lit up.

"Now you're getting it!" Ino yelled, pushing him through the doorway.

"But where could she be?" Neji asked, Temari smacked her forehead.

"Think about it, how long have you known her?" Matsuri tried to explain.

"Since the academy."

"Now think, where did Tenten always go when she felt down? Where would she go so she could feel better?" Matsuri said, suddenly Neji's eyes widened.

He knew where she was.

He knew where to find her.

"That's it!" he said, running out of the building.

"Took him long enough!" Ino exclaimed, folding her arms.

Meanwhile, Tenten was sitting on a rock, next to a river that led into a waterfall. She wanted so badly for the night to end, like the river does when it reaches the waterfall. Her face was tearstained (thankfully, Ino used waterproof makeup on Tenten), thinking about how that night was so similar to the night when she was a child. She loved him, though she didn't truly realize until now, she wasn't sure the Hyuga would ever talk to her again.

"It's January, shouldn't you be wearing a jacket?" a man's voice said. Tenten turned around, to see the Hyuga himself.

"You're not wearing anything either. How'd you know I was here?" she asked after turning away.

"Whenever you were upset you would come here until you felt better," Neji replied.

"You've got a lot of nerve to come here," she said, angry and sad at the same time.

"I wanted to talk about what just happened…at the dance…"

"There's nothing to talk about. I can see how you truly feel. You wasted your time coming here."

"But Tenten-"

"No, Neji, look don't put me through this! Dancing with me, then saying crap about being on the same team, then coming here and apologizing! I don't care if you don't love me back, I don't care if you never want to see me again, just don't play these mind games! If you don't like me like that, then just say so, and I'll leave you alo-" Tenten's words were stopped by a kiss.

Tenten loved it, it was what she was hoping for, for a long time. However she was too mad to enjoy it, she broke free, slapping him across the face. "What the hell is wrong with you!" the exact words Hinata used. "I said I didn't want anymore mind games! I see you can't live with that, goodbye, Neji! Don't bother following me, I'm done listening to you!"

* * *

><p><strong>arigato to everybody who read andor reviewed! Tenten is really happy and wanted to give a message**

**Tente****n Hyuuga: hey guys! thanks so much! a special thanks to DarkAnonymous324, Kaede Takashi, pandagirl12, and cliffy's make me sad**


	6. Day 3: An Old Enemy?

Tenten had more tears in her eyes as she walked away, when she felt another presence behind her. Something dark, something strong, something evil. Tenten turned around just in time to block a kunai with the one she brought. "Where the hell did you hide that!" the man said, his mask covering his face.

"Why should I tell you! Who the hell are you?" Tenten retorted, as the two jumped away from each other.

"You said you wouldn't hurt her!" Neji yelled out.

"You promised you would stay away from her! Do you call dancing and kissing her, staying away?" the man joked, his voice was becoming familiar to Tenten.

"What the hell's going on here?" Tenten shouted.

"Sorry, Neji, you promised that if you would stay away from her I would find another way for my plans. However, seeing as you broke that promise before I could even try, looks like she coming with me!" the man said, Tenten knew who it was.

"Neji! What the hell is Kabuto doing in Konoha!" Tenten blurted, the masked man laughed.

"Wow, I underestimated you, Tenten. How did you know it was me?" Kabuto asked, taking off his mask.

"The Chuunin exams, once I found out who you really were, I made sure that I never forgot your voice, just in case something like this happens," Tenten explained.

"Heh-heh, well, it doesn't matter now, you're coming with me!" he yelled, coming straight at Tenten.

Tenten jumped and flipped, landing in a tree. "If either of you guys look up my dress I will kill you!" Tenten yelled, dodging Kabuto.

_Damn! I wish I had my weapons!_ Tenten thought.

"Tenten! Catch!" Neji shouted, throwing a scroll over to her.

"Wait, Neji you stole my favorite scroll!" Tenten shouted at him, after she caught it.

"Technically, no, Kabuto stole it from you, then I stole it from him," Neji explained.

Tenten didn't know whether she should believe him or not, but this was not the time to be worrying about that. This was a battle. This was the important thing at the moment. Figure out everything else later, now is the time to fight.

"I need to know, why are you after me?" Tenten asked, as Kabuto was about to charge toward her.

"I know it's hard to comprehend, but I'm trying to protect you," Kabuto replied, jumping at her.

"What!" Tenten whispered, dodging.

Tenten landed, opening her favorite scroll. The scroll contained many small but effective weapons, however her favorite weapon was one she had barely mastered yet. She pulled it out, twin swords, their hilts shaped into dragons. They seemed like normal swords, but only a weapons master like Tenten could turn twin swords into an even more deadly of a weapon.

Neji was about to jump in and attack Kabuto, Tenten stopped him. "Neji, stop. I don't want to hurt you. I've never used my shi no ryu no ken (dragon swords of death) in battle, I don't know what exactly will happen.

_Dragon swords of death? There's no way she can handle that thing! She would need to be a true weapons master. It's said, even the Fourth Hokage couldn't wield it!_ Kabuto thought, staring at the monster swords the small girl was holding.

"Ryu no chikara ga hassei (dragon's power arise)!" Tenten whispered with confidence.

She jumped into the air, flipping her swords revealing to have more weapons hidden within them, as she twirled and flipped. Sending weapons at Kabuto. Kabuto dodged many but not all. Tenten ran towards him, the river behind her had streams of water lifting from it. The water was moving with the swords, much to Kabuto's amazement.

_The final blow!_ Tenten thought, letting out a bit of a battle cry as she let all of her anger and the water flow out, throwing Kabuto against a few trees.

Tenten flipped backward through the force, landing unconscious by the dirt road. Neji was amazed, he walked over to Kabuto.

"I gotta say, I didn't think she'd have it in her. To be able to wield that sword, was amazing. However, she still hasn't truly mastered it yet," Kabuto panted, standing up.

"Why are you after Tenten?" Neji asked.

"You don't know? She doesn't know? Wow, maybe the entire village is oblivious to this operation!"

* * *

><p><strong>Arigato! lol just another chap or two and then this one is done lol or at least for now and special thx to DarkAnonymous324 for reviewing you've been here since like the start of a lot of my fanfics thank you so much Tenten is happy for all the feedback jaa nee!<strong>


	7. Day 3: The Master?

"What do you mean?" Neji retorted.

"I should start off with some basic facts, there are ninja masters. Ninja who have mastered something, however, these masters were born with this gift. Take medical ninjutsu for example, I'm what you would call a master, Tsunade is one, Shizune is one, as is Sakura, however her title hasn't been truly given, it won't be until she's eighteen. For element jutsus, their masters are quite common, unlike with weaponry. In fact, there are only three masters, if you include Tenten that is. Tenten, right now, is not only the only girl, not only the youngest, but right now, maybe the most powerful. And her full potential hasn't fully awakened," Kabuto explained.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked confused.

"You see, when I mean masters are born to be these masters, only half of their potential is given to them when they're born, when they turn eighteen, the rest of it is given to them, giving them so much strength, that is sometimes deadly to obtain. I know it seems odd, but in order for her not to fall into the wrong hands, she needs to hide in wait until she's eighteen, so her power will come and she can win this battle on her own. Until then, however, it shall be your job to protect her," Kabuto explained further.

"Then why are you after her, if you don't want her power?"

"I wanted to see how far Tenten had gotten in her training and I wanted to see how you were doing with yours. If I felt that Tenten was in danger here, even with you to protect her, I would've taken her and hidden her away until her power came, but if she would put up too much of a struggle…I would have to resort to the only thing that could keep her power from those who want it. And that is…to kill her."

"No! I won't let you close enough to her to even try that!" Neji exclaimed, taking a defensive position.

"Calm down, I won't. After all, it is your responsibility, as your destiny, to protect her. Much like your father and mother…"

"What? What do you know about my mother?" Neji asked, he knew nothing of his mother. For all he knew, she could've died in childbirth.

"No one told you? I shouldn't be the one to tell you much, but I will say a few things, like you, your father was put in charge of protecting a woman, who was a weapons master, they thought that the danger was over after a large battle many years ago. They fell in love, it was your mother whom your father was to protect, you were thought of when a new threat was facing, a group of Shinobi who wanted the power of the weapons masters," Kabuto started.

"It wasn't until after you were born that the threat had finally reached the village. Your mother, like Tenten, was the only female and the most powerful of the masters. She was about to be killed, when she knew how to save, you, your father, and the Shinobi world from the villains who wanted her power. She sacrificed herself, and if you don't want that to happen to Tenten, either sacrificing herself, or dying from the Shinobi trying to capture her, you better protect her with your life. I'm trusting you, should you fail, I will haveto resort to killing her," Kabuto explained, as he disappeared in the night.

"Wait!" Neji yelled, but heard Tenten stir behind him. "Tenten!"

Neji ran over to Tenten, helping her sit up as she opened her eyes. "N-Neji?" she said weakly, then sat up. "Where's Kabuto!"

"Don't worry, you defeated him, for now," Neji explained.

"Why was he after me?" Tenten asked, how would Neji respond?

He was just told of his mother's death and now destiny has come back into play in his world. How was he supposed tell her about everything right there and then?

"I…I don't know…" Neji lied, his voice trailing off.

"He will be back, won't he?" Tenten said, sadly.

"Probably."

"Why were you avoiding me? Why were you in some sort of team with Kabuto?"

"I didn't want to be, I found Kabuto spying on you, planning when he should strike and take you captive. I did my best to stop him, he said that he would see if there was any way that he could get away without kidnapping you, but there was a catch," Neji explained as his encounter with Kabuto came back, vividly in his head. "I had to stay away from you, except when it came to training, obviously. To be safe, I monitored Kabuto's movements as much as I could, making sure he didn't try anything funny. He ended up stealing your scroll a few nights ago, I thought he was going to get you, so I followed. Once I found out he stole your scroll, I stole it back from him."

"What about those things you said back at the dance?" Tenten interrupted.

Neji sighed, remembering what happened. "I lied," he began. "When we were dancing, I saw Kabuto watching us. I knew I had to do something, I had to get you to not want to be around me, I had to keep Kabuto from coming after you. So, I said whatever I could come up with, even though, I knew it wasn't true…"

"Wait, so you were lying? You don't think that us being together would mess things up?" she asked, her eyes lighting up at the realization.

"The opposite, actually. Tenten, you're the one I trust the most, someone I can rely on, my best friend, no more than that! I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I think I lo-" He was interrupted, not by words, but by lips.

They sat there, kissing passionately, when Tenten lifted away for a moment. "Just shut up, you talk too much," she giggled as they went back to kissing.

Who would've thought someone would say that Neji talked too much?

After they kissed a little longer, they both looked at each other, knowing one thing. "Everyone's waiting at the dance," they said together, then laughed.

"If we don't get back soon, knowing Ino, rumors will spread, quickly," Tenten said, as Neji helped her up.

"True, and Naruto will get confused spreading the weirdest ones," Neji replied, as they laughed, walking back to the dance, fingers intertwined.

* * *

><p>"What's taking them so long?" Naruto whined, eating some random ramen he found.<p>

"Don't worry about it, Naruto-kun, wait! Where did you get that ramen?" Sakura asked, noticing that there was no ramen at the snack table.

"Teuchi is handing out free samples over there," he replied, pointing to Teuchi handing out mini bowls of ramen to passerby.

"That's one way to get publicity," Temari commented, as she and Shikamaru walked over after the song was over.

"It's a drag," Shikamaru added. "Who would do something like that at a party?"

"Apparently, Teuchi," Hiroshi laughed. "Although, I think everyone knows about his ramen, why is he trying to get publicity?"

"It's a holiday, he's thanking the ninja with free samples of his ramen, he's been doing it the whole time," Yumi answered, eating a kunai-shaped cookie from the snack table.

"Hey guys!" Ino shouted, running to her friends.

"What's wrong, Ino?" Matsuri asked, holding onto Gaara's hand. Though he is the Kazekage, he was asked to attend the ball, by Tsunade of course.

"Sai used his Ninpu Chouju Giya, to follow Tenten, and found out why Neji wanted to protect Tenten!" Ino blurted.

* * *

><p><strong>gomenne about this taking so long and last christmas itss just it's christmas time and i've been so busy i promise this and last christmas will be finished b4 2012 :)<strong>


	8. Day 3: Sai Speaks?

"Sai used his Ninpu Chouju Giya, to follow Tenten, and found out why Neji wanted to protect Tenten!" Ino blurted, Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You're not gonna finish this with a 'because they love each other' idea, 'cause we already know that," she said, crossing her arms.

"Well, there's that, but that's not what I'm talking about! Kabuto was after Tenten!" everyone grew concerned at the statement.

"Kabuto's in the village!" Naruto blurted, as Sakura quickly covered his mouth.

"Bakka! Don't scream it!" she scolded.

"Yeah, they all fought, but the rest of Sai's ink creatures died before he could find out who won," Ino finished.

"So, the two of them could be bleeding to death and we won't know until we read about it in the paper?" Shino asked, just had to be a downer.

"That's one way to put it, I guess," Matsuri replied, raising a brow.

"Well, I think I've found an answer to out questions," Hinata stated, as everyone stared at her.

"Wait, what?" came the reply of her friends, she sighed before continuing.

"They're at the front doors," she explained, as everyone turned around to see the Hyuga holding the hand of a brown-eyed girl.

Everyone stared, almost as if saying finally. The Shinobi and Kunoichi all smiled at them, happy that they were finally together as some fan girls and boys cried in the background. The group of friends rushed over to them. "Are you guys alright?" Ino asked, concerned.

"Yeah, why?" Tenten replied.

"Ino, had Sai send his ink creatures to follow you," Kiba explained.

"You guys spied on us!" Tenten scolded, her face growing angry.

"Calm yourself, Tenten," Neji advised. "How much did you guys see? Or, well, hear about?"

"Just that Kabuto and Tenten fought, my creatures were destroyed in the middle of that," Sai explained, coming up behind Ino.

Neji was secretly happy about that. He didn't want word of why Kabuto was after Tenten to get out. "So, you two are going out?" Sakura asked impatiently, causing the couple to blush slightly.

They looked to each other, then smiled. "I guess we are," they replied, as all of their friends cheered in front of them!

"Success!" Yumi and Sakura exclaimed, giving a high-five to each other.

"All right everyone!" the band leader started. "We have just a few more songs before the night is over, but before we get to that I would like to thank Lady Tsunade for allowing our band to perform here tonight, and that she remain an awesome Hokage for years to come!"

Everyone cheered for their Hokage. "Okay, now grab that special someone and dance the night away!" he finished, as they started playing.

The group of friends dispersed, leaving the new couple alone. Once again, Neji bowed and held his hand out. "Could we try again?" he asked.

"You're not gonna stop with some crappy excuse, are you?" she questioned.

"Nope, not this time," he replied, Tenten smiled as she took his hand.

* * *

><p>Neji walked Tenten home after the Ball. Tenten, like most girls, had taken off her shoes and was now walking barefooted. "Shouldn't you wear those shoes?" Neji asked.<p>

"Heels, they look sexy, make me taller, but are more painful than all of the battles I've faced out together!" she replied, as Neji laughed.

They soon reached her house and were at her doorstep. "I had fun, Neji," Tenten said, looking up at her new beau.

"I did, too," he replied, kissing her forehead as she walked inside.

"Are we on for training, tomorrow?"

"Only if you're up for it."

"I will be, goodnight, Neji-kun," she said, closing her door as Neji walked away.

Tenten went up to her room, took out the hair ties and bobby pins from her hair, took off her dress and took a shower. When she got out she lied down on her bed in her bathrobe, thinking about the night she had just had. She squealed to herself when she remembered the kiss the shared after defeating Kabuto.

Then she remembered her battle. "What did Kabuto want with me, anyway?" she wondered aloud. "I mean, I'm nothing special, I have no amazing kekkei genkai, or family jutsu. I'm also not the only weapons-skilled ninja in the country, so why?"

If only she knew what power she truly possessed.

Meanwhile, Neji was walking home when he felt a presence from a nearby tree. "Come out," he said, grabbing a kunai he had hidden in his suit.

"It's just me," a boy answered. It was Sai who was following him.

"Sai, what are you doing?" Neji asked, putting his kunai away.

"I could be asking you the same question," the emotionless Anbu Root boy retorted.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean about Tenten, how long are you going to hide this from her?"

"I'm not hiding anything from her," Neji snapped.

"I know everything, Neji," Sai started. "I sent more of my ink creatures after the battle destroyed the ones I already had there. I know everything Kabuto told you, now, why don't you tell Tenten the reason why Kabuto was after her?"

"It would freak her out, she's already been through enough as it is," Neji explained,

"I know you want to do what's best for her, but hiding this will put her in more danger, she wouldn't know how to react. She'd think it was a regular old rogue ninja," Sai chided.

"I'll be there to protect her."

"And what if they wait until she's alone? This group that is chasing down Weapons Masters may even be more dangerous than the Akatsuki! They probably already have Tenten under surveillance and know her weaknesses. They'll say anything to get her, she isn't safe if she doesn't know!"

"And how am I supposed to tell her!" Neji nearly yelled.

"You'll find a way, but you must do it soon, otherwise Tenten may get angry with you again like at the dance, and won't trust you again."

"Damn it," the Hyuga cursed under his breath.

"I wish you luck, Neji, if you need a hand, you know where to find me," Sai said, disappearing.

"Damn it! I hate when he's right!" Neji yelled, knocking a tree to the ground with a punch. "I can't let her down again. Not like earlier, it'd break her heart."

He began walking home. It wasn't until he reached his room that he came up with an idea. "I'm sorry Sai, but I can't put Tenten through that kind of torment. It will be best if she remains clueless for now," he said aloud looking out through his window.

* * *

><p><strong>that's the end of Shinoichi and Tenten Hyuuga had unfortunately run out of ideas for this :( but if i get a few requests to continue then she said i could continue it :) and plz if you haven't taken the poll on my page if you could i'd be thankful :)<strong>


End file.
